Camp Sunshine
by TrolingSburb
Summary: This story follows the life of Olivia Waters (OC) in the summer of her senior year. South Park Community High School set up a Summer Camp called Camp Sunshine for the senior class. It's their last summer together, who will end up together, who will fall apart, and who will split the class in half for a war no one will forget? OC x Kenny Cover not mine: Decembercomes -Deviantart
1. Home Away From Home

A/N: This chapter is going to describe the setting of Camp Sunshine. In the next chapter I hope to start the story J

Thanks for the current reviews

- Estella Tweak - Craig

- xXShaniraXx – Kyle or Bebe

-Marth - Kyle

- mistyblue0 - Stan

- xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx (Twins)- Tweek - Wendy

There are still spots open for OC's

JOIN THE FUN!

I DO NOT OPEN SOUTH PARK

* * *

Welcome to **Camp Sunshine: Your Home Away from Home**

The brochure tells of a home away from home, tucked away from the world in the rural town of South Park. Just a few miles away from the town, in a forest preserve, lays the lavish Camp Sunshine. Cabins on the beach facing Lake Chip, furnishings and designs directly from IKEA, a private fire pit lounge, a jungle themed obstacle course, and a mess hall with food cooked by private chefs. The lake is as clear as a green marble. The weather is warm enough to swim. The nights are quiet and the stars are stunning. The pathways are lined with small blue, pink, and purple lights.

This is your home away from home.

And we hope you leave feeling sunnier than you've ever been.

For all the _amazing_ sights and comforts they advertise there are a few rumors floating around. First off the camp counselors are extremely hot, they are collage kids looking for a steady summer job, and most of them are guys. Second, there are coed cabins. The camps rules are very loose so the idea of coed dorms fit right into their program. Don't think you'll get away with much though, the campers are heavily monitored. The cabins mates are handpicked by the counselors to provide the best bonding experience. Basically if you never spoke to someone before or hate someone's guts, guess who you cabin mate is. Lastly, there is a section of forest across the lake that the camp calls Slender Woods. Supposedly, design of the video game Slenderman came from that forest. And sighting of Slenderman have been reported.

This place sure does sound nice and almost too clean to be a summer camp, but South Park Community High School set up a special mandatory retreat for all seniors to attend as a way of "keeping the bond strong" before we all leave for collage and our futures. Not everyone is excited for this two month long vacation that we have to spend with people we love and hate. Especially Olivia Waters.

Olivia has been a resident of South Park since she was born. At 4'11 she might be the shortest 17 year old in school. Her hair is a dark orange ,wavy, and ends just above her chest with side bangs on the left side. She has always worn large sweaters to hide her chest, because Cartman once teased her on how big they are. She has always loved being outside at night, and constantly draws in a small sketch book she keeps with her at all times. It's like her picture diary. She has a lot of friends and tried hard in her high school years to get decent grades so she can show her mom that she can make it into collage just like her older brother Nate. Her Best friends are Wendy, Red, Bebe, Stan, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Butters. But something is going to happen at camp she never thought would ever happen to her.

Can the students of South Park Community High look past their differences or will this camp tear them apart?

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic so if I ever screw something up don't be afraid to tell me

But there will be no bashing or hateful comments that's all I ask J

Thank you for all the reviews and OC submissions

There are a few more openings left for OC's so please send'em in~!


	2. The Arrival

A/N: THE STORY BEGINS

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK

R&R!

* * *

Olivia :POV:

It was 5:00 am, five am, what the fuck am I doing up at fucking 5:00 am? Apparently mom thought it was a good idea to wake me up and make sure everything was in order, it is I checked yesterday. Clothes: Check, Tooth Brush: Check, Laptop: Check, Phone: Check…what more do you want?

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast after getting a lecture on safety, responsibility, and boys from mom. I heard my brother come down stairs. "Is everything ready?" Nate chimed in, "Your gonna be gone for a while, so can I have her for a sec Ma?" Nate pulled me out of the kitchen and sat me down in the living room lowering his voice to a whisper so couldn't hear us. "Do you need anything before you go?" He whispered. "Like what? I already have everything I need. I even packed pads and shit for my lady needs." I was confused. "You know," He looked around the room, "condoms, Viagra, or –" "THE FUCK?!" I nearly fell off the couch. What in Hell does he think I'm going to do at summer camp? He was trying hard not to laugh at me spazing and trying to tell him I wouldn't be needing any of that…stuff. "Pffft he he he …Shhh shh, sorry sorry, I was just wondering! You know if you ever run into any trouble I'm a phone call away." He smiled gently and ruffled my hair. I smiled, I was gonna miss him. "Thanks Nathan, I have to go shower, wanna walk me to the bus stop?" I got up to go get ready, "Sure Oli-Oli-Olive~!" He sung as he skipped to the kitchen, sometimes I can't believe he's 22.

After showering and getting dressed I looked at myself. My hair was down with a red barrette pinning back my bangs, my face was clean with little to know make up, besides my cat eye liner and mascara. I wore a big tan and brown stripped knitted sweater that ended just above my knees, black tights, and brown ankle combat boots. I was ready to go so I grabbed my suit case, tucked my sketch book under my arm, and walked with Nate to the bus stop.

Waiting at this stop were the usual suspects. Kyle Brovlovski, the ginger Jew, he's a nice guy and he lets me borrow math notes from time to time. Stan Marsh, Mr. Relationship problems, he and Wendy have been on and off 12 times for the past month. Eric Cartman, the asshole with the big ass, he hassles me from time to time about my chest and me being a loner, we are not chummy. Then there is Kenny McCormick, the man whore, he started to wear his hood down in the 8th grade. He's not a bad guy and I have never really spoken with him so all I know is what Wendy, Bebe, and Red tell me. Speak of the devils here they come.

"Hey Oli~! GOD packing was a bitch.." Wendy slung her arm around me for a hug. We talked for a bit until I noticed the whole class was at the bus stop. I could see Rosie Candence talking on the phone with her brother, probably. She so adorable I can hardly stand it. The Maybree twins Skylar and Wynter were standing farther away from the groups, talking to each other. Misty Hawkins was talking to Kyle and Stan, her head band shining the morning sun. Next to Misty was Vee Garcia, who joined the conversation. Estella Tweak was with her brother Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Token. Craig was glaring at Token who was staring at Estella while she fumbled with her bag. Pip waltzed over to talk with her, Damien at his heels. I was just about to go talk with Rosie when the screech of the bus made the whole class stop whatever they were doing.

Mr. Garrison walked out of the bus, and began to take attendance. After that we hauled our luggage onto the bus kids began pairing up in twos and sitting. I didn't have anyone to sit next to and everyone was pair up except for Rosie and… Kenny. I walk up to Rosie nervous. "Hey Rosie Rosie bo bosie banana fana fo fosie me my mo mosie… Rosie. Can I sit with you?" yep that was smooth, you sure know how to talk with people, nailed it. "Sure Olivia, I don't mind." She smiled up at me and I tackle hugged her on the spot. "Why are you so cute? You're killing me!" I squealed. I chit chatted with her and we clicked on the bus ride over. She had fallen asleep, so I looked out the window a bit til I soon drifted into sleepy time bliss.

I was awoken by the sound of gasps; Rosie was leaning over me to get a better view of the setting. We just pulled into the camp entrance, and honestly I was shocked. The bus stopped to let us off, on either side of the bus doors were rows of 6 counselors, smiling, and welcoming us to Camp Sunshine. My god, don't look them in the eye, or your ovaries will implode. Apart from the amazing staff the scenery was breath taking. Huge trees more than 4 stories tall, pathways lined with colorful flowers, I can see beach side cabins, a basketball court, and that's just what I can see from here!

The counselors gathered us and we bid Mr. Garrison good bye. "Hello guys!" a boy with brown swishy hair and green eyes spoke up, "I'm Jay, the top counselor at your home away from home! So I wanted to lay down the rules before we send you to your cabins. Number one, no PDA, zip zilch nada. No Kissing, "feeling up", harassing, sweet talk of any kind. Number two, you can wander but only to the limits of your cabins, the fire pit, and the main entrance which includes the mess hall, the infirmary, and the sports centers. Number three, no going anywhere after lights out. You have three strikes and if you receive three strikes you will be suspended from all activities for two days. And if a bad attitude continues then that person will be sent home. Understood? Great!" he finished smiling from ear to ear. "Alright now for the cabin arrangements… Butters, Bebe, Vee, and Pip… Rosie, Tweek, Wendy, Stan…Estella, Kyle, Misty, Token…Wynter, Skylar, Damien, Craig…" …I zoned out until I heard my name called,"Kenny, Cartman, Olivia, Red. Okay that's it the counselors that take you to your cabins will be your group leaders, you will check in with them and report any problems with your group to them. When you're finished with unpacking report to the fire pit for orientation and diner."

Wait. I'm with who?...Fuck at least I have Red… and so we walked to our cabins. Nearly everyone was complaining about at least one of their cabin mates.

* * *

Cartman :POV:

While that asshole counsler was yapping his trap I dug through the luggage until I found what I was looking for. Oh yeah this is gonna be the greatest summer ever…

* * *

R&R!

A/N: Thank you guys here is the start of the adventure

OC's

- Estella Tweak – Estella Tweak

- xXShaniraXx – Vaire (Vee) Garcia

-Marth – Myteria (Misty) Hawkins

- mistyblue0 – Rosie Candence

- xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx – Wynter and Skylar Maybree

Thanks you guys ~!

I will post some concept art on the camp soonJ


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N**: I made character references because I love using visuals when I write, tell me if I got your character right!

Put into search with no spaces

Map of Camp- never2late2smile . deviantart art/Camp-Sunshine-392315596

OC's- never2late2smile . deviantart art/Camp-Sunshine-2-392316740?ga_submit_new=10%253A1376186692

* * *

Enjoy the next Chapter~!

I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK

**R&R**

* * *

**Kenny :POV:**

After the counselor's speech we followed them to the cabins.

Now I know I'm not the wealthiest kid in town, but walking into that cabin gave me a shock. You wouldn't believe me when I say that even Cartman was speechless. I mean what the fuck. How did the school even paid for this…Each cabin looked the same on the outside, wooden, two stories, and well…a log cabin. But when you walk in it looks like mini mansion. Oh for fucks sake there's a kitchen, we have a mess hall why would need this? Our counselor was talking to Red and Olivia about where everything is, and Cartman was spinning in a circle humming about how this will be the greatest summer ever. I would be fine if it was just me, Red, and Olivia. Me and Cartman don't really see eye to eye anymore, not after he put a list of every person I had sexual relations with all over the school on April Fool's day. So you could say I don't trust him anymore.

I found the room me and Cartman would be sharing, Cartman was already making himself at home, threw my small gym bag on the bed. Cartman was putting his clothes and things in the dressers provided, he even brought Clyde Frog. I thought he would have gotten rid of that silly toy. I rolled my eyes and went back down stairs to the lavish living room. Olivia was sitting in one of the small arm chairs scribbling something down in her sketch book. I slowly snuck up behind her so I could see what she was writing. She was sketching the lake side view from the window, it wasn't half bad. She has always been kinda quiet so I never really talked to her, but somehow she's friends with everyone. I leaned on the back of the chair and that must have startled her since her jumped in her seat. She turned her head and I could see tiny freckles on her surprised face. I smiled and giggled, "Sorry was just wondering what you were doing over here by yourself," she closed her book," you're not bad at drawing you know." She shifted so she was fully turned around, she really should wear clothes that fit her that sweater doesn't do her justice. "Thanks," she said quietly, "but don't sneak up on me like that please, I scare easy." She half glared half smiled at me. "I'll try. I think we should get going to the camp fire Cartman and Red already left without us, you ready?" I back off the chair and held my hand out to help her out of her seat. She took it cautiously and left her book on the chair.

The walk to the fire was quiet and I chocking on the awkward silence, but Olivia seemed fine in fact she was looking all over the place with excitement in her eyes. She was really short now that she was next to me, just a few centimeters from my shoulder. She must have felt me staring because she turned her head quickly facing me. "What's up Ken?" she asked sweetly. "Oh, um, I was gonna ask where you learned to draw like that?" She smiled a bit, "My Gram taught me, she was really patient. I like drawing the outdoors. So when I heard we were gonna be camping in the woods I got really excited! Maybe I'll see some birds or a deer! But what I really can't wait for is nighttime." She sighed and looked up, copied her wondering what she was looking at, "Now that we're away from town I can see the stars much clearer, I can't wait!" She had a skip to her step now and it made me smile how happy she was to be outside. I'm just happy to be away from home and my family, it's literally a breath of fresh air. "Cute." Shit. Did that slip out? Crap now she's probably going to remember she's with Kenny McCormick, the school's biggest player. She turned her face away from me and I swear she was blushing. And the awkward silence is back…

"Oli~!" We turned around and saw Vee and Rosie running towards us with Wendy and Stan. "You have to get me out of that cabin!" Vee was telling Olivia about how Butters and Pip were playing patty cake in the living room, Rosie was giggling but kept shooting looks at Stan and Wendy. They were arguing about some stupid couple shit and how Stan's on thin ice again, honestly that's why I'm single. I don't need to be restricted by someone, Stan's a goner. At least the awkward is gone.

After some tedious walking we made it to the camp fire, pretty much everyone had already gotten there but us. I headed toward Kyle, Tweek, and Craig with Stan who finally broke free from Wendy's nagging. Olivia kept with Vee and Rosie; they sat with the rest of the girls on the other side of the fire. "Trouble in paradise Marsh?",Wynter asked with a smirk as he and Skylar sat behind us. "Shut it Maybree." Stan spat and continued to glare at the fire while Kyle was telling him things will get better. Once we were all sitting the Counselors gathered around the fire. Jay the guy who first spoke to us took out a clip board and began to speak, "Alright campers I hope you like your lodgings and roommates because there will be no switching or trading after today. No complaints? Good! We are passing out your first meal here, steak with a side of mashed potatoes." Some counselors started to pass out white marble plates with the 5 star meal around the fire, "Now that everyone is settled we can discuss the activities you will be participating in this summer. Tomorrow we will wake you at 8:00 am for a morning swim, after that is showers and breakfast, then on to the obstacle course, and after that lunch, then canoeing, dinner, and finally we end each day at the camp fire to decompress and relax before bed. Everyone understand? Good. Schedule can be found on notice board outside you cabins. We counselors are going to go get some dinner of our own, we will be in the counselors cabin next to the infirmary. If you need any of us just shoot the emergency flare under the stool by the fire. A counselor will come by at 10:30 to put the fire out and lead you back to the cabins for bed. See you then, enjoy your dinner!"

Jay and the other counselors started walking back to their cabin, once they were out of eyesight the talk around the fire got much louder. Everyone was busy talking about how awesome the cabins were, how hot the counselors are, or if they hate or like their roommates. That's when Bebe got up and walked from the girl's side to our side and stood in front of Stan. We all groaned, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Wendy breaks up." Was all she said. Stan sat there looking like a ghost. Poor guy, I patted his back in sympathy as he choked out a few words. "Tell Wendy she can fuck off and stop this shit. I'm done. I'm beyond done with her. We are never getting back together. Can you tell her that?" He looked up at Bebe with an emotionless face. "Sure Stan." She quickly walked back to the girls and told Wendy. Wendy in turn screamed and looked at Stan "FINE!" she screamed and then sat down arms crossed. It was quiet for awhile, but the chatter started once more.

The girls seemed to be gossiping in their own world over, so Max, spoke up with an idea. I forgot he was in our class. This kid was pretty ballsy, he wore a freaking My Little Pony hoodie for Christ's sake. "So how bout we play Truth or Dare, I'm bored…" The rest of the guys had been pretty quiet so they thought it was a good idea. "Alright then," Craig pointed to Max, "Truth or Dare?" Ah, the ultimate question. If you pick truth you're a sissy, but you get asked the most embarrassing personal questions. If you pick dare you're a badass, but you're fucking fucked. "Truth." Silence… "Is that your real hair color?" Max has white hair, white as Santa's beard. "Yes, I'm an albino; I thought I already told you this? Whatever, uhhh, Cartman." Max has chosen his victim, "Truth or Dare?" Cartman put his hand to his chin in thought, "Hmm, gee. What should I pick, hmmm, so hard, hmmmmmm, uuhhhhh, hmmm," Kyle glared, "JUST PICK FATASS!" Cartman lowered his hand and looked Max in the eye," Dare me, faggot." Max also stared at Cartman eyes locked, "Stand up and yell 'I am woman hear me roar' and flash the girls." Oh, that's good…but will Cartma-"I AM WOMAN", he lifted his shirt and flashed the girls," HERE ME ROAR!" He sat down with a pleased look on his face. The girls we screaming things like 'EW' and 'TAKE IT OFF'. Wow. I'll just look uninterested maybe he won't pick me.

"Keeeny." Shit. "Truth or Dare?" He looked at me smirking, shit, and either way I'm fucked. Just get it over with. "Dare." I said as bored as possible. "I dare you to…", if humanly possible his smirk got eviler, "Get Olivia to trust you enough to be allowed access to her journal, then once you have the journal bring it to us to read." …What. That's it? "No sweat, that's barely a dare." This would be so easy. "Remember, a dare is dare." Cartman spit in his hand and waited for me to do the same, I did and we shook on it. Butters spoke up, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean what if there's something-""Shut up Butters it'll be fun." Cartman retorted. I looked across the fire at Olivia. She was laughing at something Misty said. Yeah this is gonna be easy.

* * *

**Cartman :POV: **

_I love it when a plan comes together._

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this chapter!

What the hell is Cartman planning?

You'll have to wait to find out!

-We had a late entry of OC's

Max and Sam another set of twins

Max is a boy and Sam is a girl. Sam will show up next chapter~!


	4. Night Swimming

**A/N: This chapter is going to get violent and dramatic**

**I want to thank all who have review and donated their OC to this story **

**You make me a happier author every time I read a review J**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**BUT I WISH I DID**

**R&R**

* * *

**Olivia :POV:**

I woke up pretty early, no one else was awake. I tip toed down stairs to the living room where I left my sketch book on the chair by the window. I picked it up and flipped through a few pages stopping at a picture. It was of my brother, he was sitting on the couch in our living room. Maybe I should call him; I took out my phone and dialed his number. Voice-mail, shit, he must be asleep after all it is 7:00 am. I left him a message about my first day. Well I guess I should change into my suit soon or at least wake up Red. I turned around to see Kenny coming down the stairs in his boxers and a white T-shirt. He rubbed his eyes groggily, "Morning," he said sleepily, "I didn't sleep well last night; Cartman was talking in his sleep, speaking German and talking about torturing Jews. I don't know if it was a nightmare or his fantasy land…" I giggled. "Red was like a rock," I told him, "I couldn't close my eyes, too excited about today." I tucked my Sketch book under my arm. He yawned and looked down at my sketch book. He quickly looked up at the ceiling wide eyed, his ears turned red. "Um, Olive, uh, you, um might wanna change into your suit…uh I'm gonna wake up Cartman. See y-you in a bit!" He dashed up stairs. What? I look down and realized I was only wearing my Batman boy shorts and my TARDIS T-shirt. God damn it this is what I get for forgetting I'm in a cabin with other people, especially boys! Okay, It's cool I'll just put on my suit and forget it. Alright. I went back upstairs and woke up Red. We Changed into our suits and were talking when-

"GOD DAMN IT!" What the hell? Was that Cartman? "WHERE'S CLYDE FROG DAMNIT!" Cartman yelled across the hall, "DUDE! How should I know I didn't touch it?" We heard Kenny yell back. Then Cartman burst into our room. Honestly… "Alright which one of you has him?!" He started tearing apart our bedroom. "HEY! We don't have your stupid doll!" Red shouted. I glared at Cartman, "Face it," I explained, "none of us have Clyde Frog. You must have just miss placed him. Okay? We can put a notice on the boards to tell people to keep an eye out for him, okay?" He calmed down a bit and nodded. "Fine…But if any of you have him your dead." He went around posting notes on everyone notice boards. Geez he didn't need to bring something that important if he was just going to lose it. Our counselor came by to take us to our first activity of summer, swimming!

We were the last cabin to make it to the beach because Cartman had to put up his notices. When we got to the shore everyone was in their suits. I felt a little self conscious. I'm not as fit looking as the other girls. I wore a one piece purple and white swim suit with the straps tied behind my neck. I had my arms crossed over my chest, my least favorite assets and was just eager to get in the water and cover myself. I wasn't the only one looking nervous, Estella was staring at the water. I walked up to her, "Estella are you okay?" She turned to look at me. "Yeah I'm fine, super peachy!" She said with a big grin. Before I could ask a counselor in a pink and purple speedo walked onto the beach. He had black hair and green eyes, who in the world is that? Don't make eye contact with the speedo.

Damn it.

"Hello kids my name is Zack Simon. I will be your activities director from today onward. Now my children we will be doing 10 laps from the shore to the small island in the middle of the lake. Right there, that is Chip Island. Alright now that we are acquainted, GET YOUR TINY BUTS IN THE WATER!" He blew a whistle and most of the guys ran for the water, screaming and whooping. The girls took their time, but by lap two I noticed that Estella barely left the shore and so did Cartman. "Hey CYCLOPS what's the matter afraid you'll melt if you get to close? HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!" The fat fuck stopped swimming to laugh. _I hope you drown_. "I'll have you know I don't feel very well right now!" Estella shot back at him. "WAIT! Don't tell me…YOU CAN'T SWIM? PFFFT EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" *ringtone full volume* SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED~! Rosie quickly swam ashore to pick up her phone on the dock. "Hi dad, yeah dad, everything is great, no yeah we're swimming right now, yes you too, love you, talk to you soon, bye." She put her phone back, turned around and all eyes were on her. "Uh sorry Dad likes to check in everyone in a while at random times." She smiled and got back in the water. Her interruption of Cartman and Estella's argument diffused the tension and got us back to the activity at hand.

After the last lap I wanted to die. I was last to reach the shore and thought that all the towels would be taken. To my happy surprise a towel was thrown at me the moment I left the water. "GAH!" in the face. "Oops, uh heads up?" Kenny shouted from his spot on the beach. "Thanks." I quickly draped the towel over my shoulders. Speedo Zack approached the group smiling wide, "Beautiful movement today darlings. Now off to the showers with you dirty youngsters, then breakfast. Follow me!" We followed Zack to the shower halls. It was a bath house complete with showers, toilets, and separate roman sized baths. The boys side of the bath was separated from the girls side by a 9 foot tall wood fence. It was beautiful to say the least. The girls quickly got ready to take showers. The only awkward part of the bath was that the shower stalls were only 4 feet tall. This meant the person next to you can see you shoulders up, but it made it a lot easier for the girls to talk. "It's just a little water. She doesn't have to be such a scardy cat about it." Misty was talking to Olivia about Estella's swimming problem. "I think she just has to practice, I'm sure if she had some time she'd be fine." Olivia was trying to say Estella just needs some lessons. "But she wore her suit, if you weren't gonna swim don't be an attention whore." Estella was three stalls away but she could still hear clearly what they were talking about. She would ignore it for now.

**Kenny :POV:**

On the other side of the divider Token was currently balancing Clyde on his shoulders. The guys could hear the girls through the wall since the showers were positioned in the same spot. Token was about 6"1 and Clyde was about 5"5, so together the make 11 feet, just 2 feet over the separator wall. "Idiots, there gonna get caught." Kyle was trying to get Clyde to stop before the girls figured out he was peeking over the wall. "Wynter you're pretty tall can I get on your shoulders?" Kevin was also trying to sneak a peek. "No, I'm not going to be involved in this ridiculous situation, got it?" Wynter wash washing his purple hair not even acknowledging Kevin. "I'll help you dude." Max called over to Kevin. Kevin was hoisted up to stand on Max's shoulders. Max accidentally looked up Kevin's towel. _Dat ass. _"It's to steamy and to high to see anything. Damn." Clyde sighed in defeat. I half wanted to participate and half not. I was having an off morning and I think its Olive's fault. If I had not looked down this morning, or if she wore pants, I would not have seen those adorable Batman panties. I have to clear my mind, Bebe's boobs, Emma Stone's boobs, Playboy boobs, Olivia's- shit. "Dude you okay? You're spacing out over here." Stan snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh it's nothing just in shock at how big this camp is. How's your broken heart doing?" I was worried about Stan. Wendy was all he had for a long time, like 4 years of his life. "I'm okay, I have wanted to break this off for a while but a part of me didn't want to let go of what we had. I just want to have that spark, with someone, but all we did was fight." He dried his hair with a frown. "I'm sure it will get better, Stan." Skylar had overheard our conversation. "Your heart will heal you just need to distance yourself. If you don't you'll only hurt yourself more." Stan nodded. "Thanks man, I'll try."

After getting dressed we made our way to the mess hall. We were served eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Tweek was fiddling around with his bag. "GAH! I can't find it!" He was pulling at his hair a bit. "What can't you find?" Craig asked calmly. "My thermos! GAH, without it I-I can't bring c-coffee with me, oh man!" Tweek kept searching through his bag frantically. I looked over to Olivia's table, Estella, Rosie, Sam, and Vee. They were what looked to be helping Estella with something, while Olive looked through her book. Until Cartman walked over and said something that made Estella stop what she was doing and look to where Misty, Wendy, Bebe, and Red were sitting. She looked back at Cartman with an angry face and they looked like they were about to go at it again when-CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON THEY'LL BE PIECE WHEN YOU ARE GONE LAY YOUR WARRY HEAD TO REST DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE~! Rosie gets a call. She politely and quietly answers her phone. Cartman says a parting phrase and leaves their table in peace. Cartman comes over and sits at our table with a grin. "What's so funny?" I ask not really looking forward to the answer. "It seems that Cyclops is missing her scarf. Hehe." What. "I don't see how that's supposed to be funny, Cartman." He looks over to Misty's table. "It's fucking hysterical." He said before he dived into his breakfast. Just then Misty starts to freak out. She is looking under her seat and table. She gets up and digs through her bag. She looks really worried. I look back at Cartman and he's giggling out of control. He is definitely up to something. "Misty can't find her head band; she thinks she left it in the bathroom. Have any of you seen it?" Bebe asked our table. None of us have seen it, apparently it was a memento of her deceased mother. What the hell, first Cartman, then Tweek, Estella, and now Misty. This isn't some accident; there is an outside force at work here. Good thing I have nothing of value to lose.

Zack entered the mess hall. He was now wearing pants. _Thank God. _He was wearing black jeans, his tight pale purple counselor polo, and a grey beanie. "Upsy daisy soldiers! We are off to the obstacle course for a good leg pumping hearts thumping work out. ATTENTION!" We huddled to follow him to the wooded area of the obstacle course. "You will start off at the long jump, then sprint to the rope swing, swing to the opposite platform, jump from that platform to the stick bridge, climb the wall at the end of the bridge, descend the wall to tag a team member so you and them can run to the finish and tag the next victims of the course. You will be put in teams of two based on the members in your cabin. You will choose who will run the course and who will wait at the finish. GET WITH YOUR PARTNERS AND BEGIN IN 2 MINUTES!"

**Olivia :POV:**

Lunch resulted in Cartman telling Estella that he thin Misty took her scarf and was saying she was a metal eyed freak with an attitude problem. Estella didn't quite believe him, and that's partially due to the fact he was the reason one of her eyes is fake. He and Wendy said it was an accident that they stabbed her eye out, but she doesn't like either of them to this day. It's a bit muddy out and it looks like it's going to rain. I looked at my partner, who refused to let me pick Red. Kenny, I have no clue why he was so persistent, but here we are. We played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would run the course and I lost. It's not so bad, pretty fun like I'm playing in a jungle gym. I got to the end of the bridge where I had to climb the wall. I got to the other side when I missed my footing and felt myself slip. I waited for the thud of the ground, but instead I felt myself land in someone arms. I opened my eyes and found myself being held bridal style by Kenny. My face heats up as he places me carefully back on the ground. He placed his hands on my shoulders and lowered his face to my level. "Are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression. Why is he worried I'm fine, he caught me, I'm fine, my heart won't stop beating, but I'm fine, just tell him your fine! My face red and my expression scared as I tried to speak, "I-!"

DONTCHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME DONTCHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME DONTCHA~!

Rosie who was at the finish line was trying to answer her phone. She had the weirdest ringtones. I could see Stan stifling a laugh a few feet from her. She looks so flustered while she answered the phone. "Hi Dad, oh sorry bro Hi Joey." Once again Rosie's calls diffuse the anxiety in the air. I gathered my thought and was about to tell Kenny I was fine, when Misty fell off the wall, hitting the ground hard. She looked up at Estella, her partner, with a fierce look. Estella just stared blankly at Misty as she got up and huffed and not even looking at Estella as she walked to the finish line."What's your problem?" Estella asked peeved that Misty up and ignored her without so much as a tag. "You!" Misty yelled as she stomped to the finish tagging Pip and sat on a log, took off her jacket, and placed it next to her. Estella sat on a log far away from Misty. I and Kenny are heading towards the finish. I see Cartman sit down and talk to Misty, she goes wide eyed and jolts up. She angrily stomped over to me. "Did you see who took my head band when we left the showers? Was it Estella? You and she were the last to leave and I think she overheard me talking about her." I did not know where this was coming from. Estella and me left the showers together and I didn't see her take anything.

"HEY YOU! Why is my scarf in your jacket?!" Estella was standing by the log Misty left her jacket on. "I don't have your damn scarf freak." Oh no. "Then how did that get in your jacket if you're not the one that took it! You're a little thief!" Misty picked up a long thin stick and pointed it at Estella. "I'll give it back once you hand over my head band!" Estella picked up a similar stick and approached Misty. "I don't have your fucking head band you snotty piece of shit, don't you call me a freak!" Misty made the first move and swung her stick like a sword. "Why can't I it fits your nasty personality complex you FREAK!" Misty and Estella sword fought with sticks landing blows here and there while yelling profanities at each other. Misty was experienced with swordsmanship so she landed the most blows, but she and Estella looked equally bruised and scratched. I tried to break them up by grabbing Misty or Estella's stick. I reached out and gripped Estella's only to get a smack in my side from Misty. I fell with a grunt of pain. "Shit…stop it guys…" I clutched my side as I sat on my knees. "What's this? A fight?! NOT IN MY PRESENCE! TO THE MESS HALL **_NOW!_**" Zack walked over to the quarrel and sent both girls to the mess hall with another counselor. "Hey do you need the nurse?" He knelt down to help me up. "Naw I'm fine, ow, see totally good, I'm fan freaking tastic." I reassured him, sort of. But he nodded and announced that it was time for lunch any way.

Lunch was uncomfortably quiet; Rosie's phone didn't go off once. Estella ate her chicken & cheese Penne silently with a stern look in her eyes. I was nervous to talk with her so I got up to toss my trash. I dumped my trash and sighed. Today wasn't going to well, and I was trying to calm myself before going back to the table. But two hands on my shoulders didn't help. My heart speed up, the person behind me bent down to my ear level. "Are you okay?" Oh sweet baby Jesus its Kenny. "For the love of all things chocolate covered, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me!?" I whisper yelled as I spun on my heel to face him. "Sorry!" He whispered suppressing some giggles. "I'm fine; the only "injury" I received was a bruise on my hip. But I'll recover." I smirked; to my surprised he looked slightly relived. "Good, so how are Misty and Estella?" I looked over to Misty; she was just as pissed as Estella. "Not good. I find something fishy about the whole thing. And I want to find Misty's head band so she'll give Estella her scarf back, but I don't know where to look, but I know Estella does not have it, for sure!" Kenny gave me a cheerful look, "I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He winked and wandered back to his table and once more the mess hall was tense and quiet.

* * *

After lunch Zack brought us back to the lake, but now on the shore were canoes. He said we would be doing some calm paddling around the lake or in whatever direction we like. This time we can even choose a partner from a different cabin and I chose Vee. Vee is very drama prone and nice when she wants to be. We had fun paddling together in our canoe. "Hey Jew boy how about we race!? I win you do what I say for the rest of the day!" Cartman steered his and Craig's canoe up to Stan and Kyle's. "You're on fat ass! And when I win you have to do what I say!" The rest of us cleared a path for them and Bebe counted down. "3…2…..1, GO!" It was neck and neck, and then Kyle and Stan started to gain speed (probably due to Cartman fat ass). It looked like Cartman was going to be Kyle's slave, but then Cartman rammed his canoe into Kyle's. The force was so strong and sudden that the canoe tipped, Kyle lifted his paddle in shock accidentally striking Stan on head. They both went into the water. Zack dived in to get the boys and threw them ashore. Everyone paddled to the docks, gathering around Kyle and Stan's bodies. Rosie, Misty, and Wendy rushed to make sure the boys were alive. Stan and Kyle were choking and coughing up water.

MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DAAAARK- beep

Rosie silenced her phone, ignored the call, and helped Stan to his feet; "I'll take him to the nurse!" she told Zack and started to walk Stan to the nurse's office. Wendy and Misty help Kyle to the infirmary, while Craig and Token retrieve the tipped canoe. "So does this mean I won?" I smacked Cartman upside the head. "Goddamn it, _you fucking retard_! They could have _died_! _What the fuck_ is wrong with you? 'Does that mean I won' NO YOU FUCKASS!" Who does he think he is THAT DICK! "GEEEEzz, I was just asking. Don't get you panties in a twist." He turned to walk away. Why you! I took a step forward to say more, but Estella put a hand on my shoulder and tightly gripped, silently telling me to stop. I let him go and tried to regain my cool. Zack told us to head to dinner while he spoke to the nurse.

Stan and Kyle are absent from dinner along with Misty and Rosie. Once again it was quiet, but with less tension than before. Just a saddened silenced as we all hoped Stan and Kyle were alright.

Dinner went by slowly and soon it was time for to head to the camp fire. I was happy to see that the silence was fading. The counselors left us with s'more supplies before retiring to their own dinner. It started to lightly drizzle, but not hard enough o the point where the fire was going to go out, so we stayed outside. I was talking to Andrea who was in Max, Sam, and Kevin's cabin. She's had this crush on Cartman forever, she is basically dubbed the hottest girl in school, and yet she chooses to only have eyes for Cartman. She was a sweetie to talk to and she was telling me about her scar she got from a fight with man-bear-pig when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Estella, "Olive I need you for a sec." She pulled me off to the side, away from the girls, closer to the fire. "I want you to teach me how to swim. Please, I want to be able to swim with everyone else without looking like a sissy or have Cartman make a big deal out of it every morning. Is that okay?" I was stunned, and extremely happy Estella asked me to help. "Of course! I'll try to be a good teacher. How bout we sneak out after lights out and go practice in the lake? By morning you should have improved enough to swim at least one lap with us." She smiled and we agreed to meet each other at the beach.

**Kenny :POV:**

"So how's operation: Get Olive's Sketch Book going? Does she trust you yet?" Cartman was pestering me about my dare since dinner. "I think she's opening up to me, but I can't be sure yet." He frowned. Well what was I supposed to say? She wasn't all that open now that I think about it, and I never really talked to her before so why should she just magically trust me? "Give it time. Soon that sketch book will be mine…, uh, I-I mean_ ours_!" I shrugged him off and turned to talk to Skylar. He was pretty shy, but really nice to talk to; his brother wasn't that bad either, just not friendly at first. After a while the rain was coming down a bit harder and Zack came by to take us back to the cabins.

I noticed Estella and Olive lagging behind everyone and talking about something. I wonder if Estella really took Misty's head band. We got back to the cabins and the counselors left. They weren't as watchful as you might think. I invited Craig over to hand at my cabin. It was really pouring out now; the thunder was so loud the windows shook with every clap and the wind was so wild the lake looked like an angry sea. We were crank calling Butters, when there was a knock at the door. Craig hid under the couch in case it was a counselor, but it was only Token. "Hey man, Vee was looking for Estella and I thought Craig might know where she is. Is he here?" Craig came out from under the couch, "She said something about hanging with Oli." I hadn't even noticed if she was in the cabin, maybe they were upstairs with Red. "No she's not here; she said something about night swimming." Red slammed the door in my face. Night swimming? In this weather? My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I ran down stairs to Craig, "Red said they were night swimming!" Craig's face lost its color as he glanced at the lake out the window. It took us less than a second to sprit to the shore.

Scanning the surface of the water we saw in the middle of the lake a lone canoe. It was so dark and the rain was wiping so randomly I nearly missed the light. There was a dim purple-ish glow coming from near the canoe. "ESTELLA!" Craig shouted before diving in the water. It was the glow from her metallic eye. I was frozen where I stood too scared to move. Moments later they washed ashore, Craig laying Estella gently on the sand. He put his ear to her chest, she wasn't breathing. In a panic he started to give her CPR, "Please, please, please…" He begged. H e tried again and this time there was a cough. She tilted her head into his chest, coughing up water. "We need to get you to the infirmary now." Craig was trying to pick her up, but she gripped his arm and pulled him back. "Olive…is…still out there…" She breathed out looking back at the canoe. My body just moved on its own, and before I knew it I was in the water desperately making my way to the canoe. _PLEASE BE OKAY._

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER**

**Is Olivia alright?**

**Where is Misty's mother's head band?**

**Is Cartman an ass or a fat ass?**

**THE SUSPENCE~**

**NO MORE OC's WILL BE TAKEN**

**R&R**


	5. Trust Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far**

**SCHOOL IS A BITCH**

**èThank you especially to the Guest who told me I should show the storyline of other OC's and main characters.**

**The story has only just started and I wanted to get a baseline down before entering other point of views, but in this chapter you will start to see the point of view s from other characters.**

**I hope you enjoy~!**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**R&R**

* * *

**Kenny :POV:**

Waves crashed. Kenny was trying hard not to be taken into the water. He had made it to the canoe and searched under and around it, but she wasn't there. _What if she drowned and sunk deep in the lake_. No stop; keep looking. She has to be here. _Please be okay_. I tried to catch my breath; my clothes were getting heavy, weighing me down. If I could get to that small island in the lake I might be able to get a better view. I swam against the waves to what looked like a patch of sand. Throwing myself on the island I laid on the sand gathering my strength. The island wasn't that big, only about 7ft x 5ft of sand. I struggled to get up without falling back into the water… when I heard wheezing. I whipped my head around in the dark, I could see the outline of a soaked figure lying on the island, steps away from me. I stumbled to her side. Thank God she was breathing. I took off my hoodie and draped it over her due to the fact she was only in her bathing suit. She was freezing. The canoe wasn't that far away. I could row us back to camp. So I dove back into the water and struggled to guide the canoe to the island. There were two ores in the canoe, I could do it, I could get her back safe and sound. Cautiously I laid her in the canoe and braved through the storm back to camp where Token was waiting with Zack and a lantern. I picked her up and piggy backed her over to them. "Are two alright?" Zack surveyed Olive. "I'm all right, but she needs to be taken to the nurse." Zack nodded sharply and lead the way with his lantern, Token ran back to the cabins to report that live was found.

**Olivia :POV:**

"…ah, my head…" I woke up in a white room, on soft sheets. _What happened, where am I? _I look to my left and Estella was lying in a bed similar to mine. "Estella!" _She almost drowned yesterday! Why didn't I pay attention to the weather? _I shifted myself into a sitting position, and noticed a weight on the bed. Kenny was asleep at the edge near my feet. _What is he doing here? _"Oh, you're up." I heard an exhausted voice say coming from Estella. It was Craig sitting in a chair on the other side of her bed. "What the hell were you idiots doing out there, you could have died." He tired but the look on his face was worry with a splash of unsympathetic. "W-well, Estella wanted to learn how to swim so she asked me to teach her, so we snuck out to practice in the lake while we had the chance." I gulped hard, I feel so guilty about this. "Well I guess I can over look your stupidity this time, just don' get into anymore life threatening situations. Kenny and I won't always be there to save you guys." Kenny? "Kenny saved Estella?" Is that why he's here? "No you moron he saved you. You were too far out and we couldn't see you from the shore, but he just fucking dived in the moment Estella said you were out there." I looked at Kenny. He was in wet jeans and a black T-shirt, his orange hoodie was on the other side of the bed. I felt my face burn. He risked his life to save my sorry ass. Great now I feel worse, I caused Estella to drown and Kenny to save my skin, because of my stupidity. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head, aw shit, don't be a baby. _Don't cry. Everyone's alive, so don't fucking cry_. Little droplets escaped my eyes. _Baby. _"Hmmm, YAaAAawwn…Good morning Ariel." I peeked out and saw Kenny smiling wide up at me. This just made me red in the face and burry my head again.

"You feeling worse?" I felt the weight on the bed lift and a hand brush over my forehead. ",you're pretty warm did you get a fever from that late night swim?" I looked up at him, face red, and tears in my eyes. "Don't you ever risk yourself to save me, I don't want to be the guilty one when you get hurt!" I bawled. "Eh!" He put his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. "Nope! Not unless you promise to never pull a stunt like that ever again." I wriggled in his hold on me. "I can't promise something like that!" He took his chin off my head and looked me in the eye. "Then I'm just going to have to save you every time you screw up!" He smirked at me, and I frowned. "…I'm sorry…" I sighed. "For what?" he tilted his head in confusion. "For almost killing me and Estella, if I had paid attention to the weather this would never have-"He put his hand over my mouth. "It wasn't your fault, it was Mother Nature. I'm pretty sure no one here thought that the storm would get this bad, but its okay now, and you and Estella are safe. So that's that and no harm done. Just be more careful. I nodded still feeling like crap. Soon Estella woke up and Craig explained to her safety and being stupid. "He was so scared last night…" Kenny whispered as Craig went on about the buddy system and how she should always tell people where she's going. "You should have seen his face, and after he gave her CPR and she started breath you could tell how much he cares for her." I never really noticed, it's really sweet, I should tell Estella later, she'll have a cow. "I'm kind of disappointed I couldn't give you CPR." TWACK. "OW! What was that for!" Kenny held the spot on his head where I bitch smacked him. "Can't a guy fanaticize~?!" "YOU WANNA GET HIT AGAIN?!"

* * *

We were discharged from the infirmary in time for breakfast. Zack was there giving the class a lecture. We got there just as he was finishing, "…and so now your cabins will be monitored by a prefect counselor to make sure no one leaves their cabins after lights out! Is that understood? Splendid, I will come by to pick you up after breakfast!" And with that the ravenette left the mess hall. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to step up my game if I wanna sneak out to meet up with Kyle and Stan to night." We got our lunches and sat down with Craig, Tweek, Estella, Skylar, and Wynter. "Yo Craig you gonna meet up with the guys tonight?" Craig nodded yes, Tweek was going with too. "What are you doing?" Estella shot me a What-do-you-think face. "We're gonna explore the _Slender WoOoOods_~!" Kenny noted. "Really, well how do you plan on getting from the cabins to the forest without running into the prefects?" This was idiotic and I wanted in. "Can some girls tag along?" Cartman was just passing our table, heard my question and decided to give his intelligent answer, "PFFFFFT HEEHEHEEHEHEHEAHA…WHEW…haha. No…We're no having a bunch of pussy girls screaming and bitch about how scary it is so hell no." Well I guess that answers that.

**Vee :POV:**

Cartman you ass. I think us girls should have a little get together of our own tonight. "Veeeeeee, you gonna eat that piece of bacon?" Sam has been eyeing my bacon all morning. "Take it." She excitedly scarfed it down. "So did Max tell you about where he was going tonight?" Maybe her brother isn't dick and will let us in on their plans. "Uem Dom noo wuht h ean?" Sam swallow your food, I just stared at her un-amused. "Oh, GULP, I don't know what you mean?" I guess Max didn't tell her. "Well the guys are having an outing through Slender Woods tonight, and since there will be no girls allowed I thought we should come up with an adventure of our own? You in?" Sam grinned. "Hellz yeah!" And so we planned out what we were going to accomplish tonight, the boys were going to be very sorry they didn't invite us.

**Misty :POV:**

Vee and Sam were having fun talking about some girls night stuff, but I couldn't help feeling miserable. It's not like I hate Estella, but I just can't trust her right now. I feel bad about lashing out and fight with her, but you don't just take something precious from someone and not expect them to want to kill you. What if she does have my head band? Where did she hide it? Kyle helped me post notes on everyone's notice boards to keep an eye out for it, right next to Tweek's(his thermos) and Cartman's(Clyde frog). Speaking of Kyle during the canoe accident he tore a muscle in his wrist. After he hit Stan in the head with the ore and the canoe tipped over, his hand was stuck under water. The ore had pinned it to the canoe tugging hard on his wrist as he tried to go up for air. If Zack hadn't gotten there in time he might have drowned or broken his wrist severely. He was sitting with Stan, who had some kind of concussion from his hit to the head, at the table next to ours. His wrist and part of his right hand was in a cast provided by the nurse, because of this he can't use his hand to do much of anything. Max was sitting across from him feeding him food. "Here comes the airplane! BRRRRR VROOOM!" Max was making airplane noises and flying the fork around the air until it stopped at Kyle's mouth. Stan was trying so hard not to laugh, so hard. He put his head down on the table and his shoulders started to shake. Kyle was not opening his mouth. "OH NO! KAMIKAZI ATTACK!" Max yelled before shoving the pancake and syrup covered fork all over Kyle's face. Stan lost it. I wish that was me helping Kyle, I hope his wrist doesn't hurt to bad. Butters was walking over to our table bumping his fists together nervously, "Um, Cartman would l-like me to remind you g-girls that you are not allowed to come with us in search for Slenderman t-tonight, T-thank you." He did that to each girl table. Slenderman? Does Cartman think he really exists, and if so why the hell would they risk sneaking out just to find some child eater in the middle of the night? Morons. "Hey Myteria, I got a proposition for ya…" Vee leaned in close to tell me of a girls night out that would surely knock my socks off. At first it sounded dumb, but when I heard the last part I just couldn't say no. "Oh what the hell, count me in."

**Stan :POV:**

Breakfast ended and Zack came by to lead us to our new activity. "Because of all the injuries and trouble you adolescents keep getting yourselves into we are going to be doing series of calming trust exercises. I will assign the partners. You will each get a blind fold for your partner; while your partner wears the blind fold you will guide them safely to the finish line of this trust obstacle course. Whoever makes it to the finish first will receive a prize." After carefully selecting partners that probably wouldn't kill each other, or fool around, Zack gave us our blind folds and we began the race.

I looked around at the others to see who got paired with whom. Kyle and Christy, Cartman and Butters, Wendy and Wynter… they look like their getting along. I guess she's taking the break up well. My partner chosen was Rosie; she's a lot shorter than me. I never really stood this close to her to realize she only hits me just under my collar bone. It's really kinda cute actually. Zack was passing out the red bandanas; Rosie walked over after receiving one and looked up at me with her icy sapphire eyes, "Which do you want? Blind fold or no blind fold?" I took the blind fold and covered my eyes. "Okay guys, line up at the start. It's not that dangerous or complicated so take it slow and just be careful…ya freaking danger prone pathetic pipsqueaks…" I heard Zack blow a whistle and the shuffle of people trying to walk forward. "It's okay just go straight and follow the sound of my voice." Rosie has such a kind tone; it's not hard to waver from it. I tripped over a few sticks here and there without falling so I thought this was going to be a breeze until I felt a hot flash shoot through me. I felt dizzy and wobbled as I tried to find my footing, but without the help of my eyes I felt myself leaning forward. "…an…tan…" I can hardly hear, someone is sitting me down, why is it so hot? "…Stan…okay…" My blind was taken off and something cold was pressed to my forehead. My vision returned as the cool sensation brought me back to reality. "Stan are you okay?" Rosie sat next to me looking worried. "I'm fine this is just the after affects of the concussion I got when the ore hit me." Yeah the nurse told me I might feel dehydrated, who knew it would be this bad. The cool sensation on my forehead was removed; it was a water bottle Rosie had held. "Here drink this." I took it from her and almost dropped it, god I must look like a mess. "Here." She smiled at me. That has to be the most genuinely kind smile I've ever seen.

She opened the bottle for me and helped me grip the bottle. After a few swigs I felt much better and could see we sat a few feet away from the course. Wynter was whispering in Wendy's ear as he helped her along the course. Smug suave son of a bitch. "They look like their getting along, don't they?" Rosie asked while looking at the two as well. "I guess, I mean she can do whatever she wants now, I'm not gonna say anything. It's none of my business anymore." I looked down at my feet. "Are you really okay with it? You can tell me I promise I won't tell." Rosie was looking at me worriedly, why was she worried? "Well, I guess it was just that I thought we could understand of each other. We always argued and I tried to make believe we were meant to be and that I couldn't just leave her if this was just a bump in the road. But then I found out it wasn't just a bump; it was the whole road of our relationship. It was always rocky because we based it on a fling we had in grammar school. We always clung to that idea of the childhood first love for each other that at times it blinded us from what our relationship really was. I'm sorry I'm rambling…I…I just want someone to love me for me, and for me to love them for what they are." I felt my face heat up. What did I just say?! "I get what you're trying to say…" I looked at Rosie who was looking away from me, at the others still participating in the activity. Her cheeks were turning pink as she darted her eyes from group to group. "I.. I…" she was interrupted by Tweek's sudden outburst. "WELL THEN DON'T EVEN TRY. GOD, uGH." He stomped away from his partner Craig. I guess this is what happens when Tweek doesn't have his thermos. I get that he didn't get any coffee this morning, but he's got to calm down. I looked back over to Rosie but Tweek must have jumbled her thoughts because she didn't look like she was going to finish her thought-"OH HAMBURGERS!"

God Damn it Cartman.

**Kyle :POV:**

"Stan almost fainted, but Rosie is making him sit down." Misty explained to me, I was still blind fold walking steadily along. I told him to drink more water this morning, but nooo don't listen to me. "They would make a cute couple." Hmm maybe Rosie is just what Stan needs. What do I need? Do I _need _anything? "Turn right, Kyle-SHIT!" I tripped over a log and face planted into the dirt._ Smooth_. The blind fold I wore was yanked off of my face. "You idiot, do you want to hurt yourself doing something as stupid as walking!? Pay attention, will you!" Misty was looking me over checking for any injuries. She was a little too close for comfort. Looking at her I could see something was off. "You look different without your head band keeping your hair back." Again, _smooth_. Misty tucked a bit of her long black hair behind her ear. I want to do that…what. Don't do it, control yourself. "Is that a bad thing?" She was looking embarrassed now. Nice going. Tuck the hair behind her ear. "NO! ahem, uh, I mean no, you look nice. You look really nice." I gave her a shaky smile and she returned with a smaller shy smile. She opened her mouth to say something when – Tweek made a sudden outburst directed at Craig. That kid needs his coffee. "OH HAMBURGERS!"

All of us heard Butters shout before seeing him walk off the edge of a steep hill. Cartman had lead the blind Butters to the edge of a steep hill near the obstacle course.

God Damn it Cartman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMY GOD YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Cartman was trying hard not to fall over from laughing so hard. "IM HAHAHA IM GONNA BUST A NUT YOU GUYS! HAHAHA OH MY GOD!" During the commotion no one noticed Pip and Damian make it to the finish. Well there goes the first prize. I watched Zack give Pip and Damian a…sandwich. Really, the prize was a-okay I feel better now. I turned around to continue my conversation with Misty, she was gone. I looked around and saw her talking with Wendy, all the girls have been whispering about something today. Not like I care what their up to. They were laughing at Vee and Bebe; Bebe was telling Vee to walk backwards, Vee was waving her arms around like she was swatting a bug. Bebe yelled at her to run and they started running in circles. Clyde was running into trees even though Token was giving him the right directions. "Left. No your other left. Clyde. Clyde please stop. This is embarrassing." Token face palmed. "Okay guys, the race is over and it's time for lunch. Get your blind asses in gear and follow me."

* * *

**Tweek :POV:**

It's not like I'm trying to be mad, I just need some coffee to calm down. The mess hall doesn't serve coffee at lunch so I'm not going get my fix until tomorrow morning! How am I going to survive? Maybe I should just ignore every one and try not to talk. Yeah, just sit here and relax. Calm down. "So I told her, Kyle, I told her that her eye gave people the creeps because they'll think she's some kind of cy-borg. And that she's a psychotic freak who should be sent back to the mental asylum. Estella is such a-" "HE CARTMAN ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT **MY** SISTER?!" Cartman smirked at me. "So what if I am?" "YOU DOUCHE BAG SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING WHORE BITCH-""Whoa…" Zack stepped in between us. I had my fist raised. "Now what the hell is going on?" Zack looked to both of us. "Nothing, Mister Simon." Cartman said with a smirk. That little bitch. "Well if you girls are done fighting we can get on to the next activity. Follow me to the shooting range. Since you survived the trust exercise I think I can _trust _you with bows and arrows."

**Cartman :POV:**

We arrived at the shooting range and Mister Simon told us to pair up. I immediately picked Andrea, I had to speak with her. I picked a spot at the end of the line of people shooting for optimum privacy. When everyone seemed focused on shooting their arrows I began the discussion. "So where have you hidden the head band?" I held my bow steady and true. "It's in between my mattress." That's a perfect place for it. "And no one suspects you have it?" I shot the arrow, bull's eye. "Nope, no one suspects a thing. This is by far the funniest plan you have ever come up with." Ah the sweet smell of success in the afternoon keeps me going. "It's almost time for Phase 2. Will you be ready?" I grabbed for another arrow. "I'm ready. Just tell me when to proceed." Perfect.

**Narrator :POV:**

While Cartman and Andrea exchanged info about their evil plans Kenny was trying to get closer to Olive. But was he doing this for the dare anymore? He was having an inner conflict, was what he was doing right? Should he just forget the dare? Olivia was having trouble keeping her arrow on the bow. He reached out to fix it. Olivia stiffened, Kenny had his chest against her back, what was he doing. He reached for her hands that held the arrow and leaned his face close to her ear. "You're holding it wrong Oli." He couldn't see from his angle, but her face heated up so fast her heart just couldn't keep up. But she couldn't push him away. "Alright so you tug the string like so and hold on strong kay, then… release. BULL'S EYE!" He fist pumped the air then hugged her around her neck from behind. Yeah Olive is brain dead, she couldn't process the closeness. Sure she hugged other people before, but this seemed more… intimate.

Stan was right next to Olive and Kenny and couldn't help but smile. Maybe Oli would be a good influence on Kenny? Would that gentleman trick work on Rosie. Worth a try. Stan carefully hugged her from behind. And told her he was helping her with her shot. Rosie was as red as a tomato. Kenny you're a fucking genius. And apparently this started a domino affect of "gentleman" acts. Wynter tried it on Wendy, Kyle tried it on Misty, and even Damien tried it on Pip. The victims were either flustered or speechless. Cartman walkd over to Tweek and chatted with him, everyone was finally getting along. Zack was enjoying the peaceful bliss of watch young awkward love and wondered how on Earth no one was getting smacked? He's gotta try this sometime. That is until an arrow was pointed at Wynter's skull. Tweek was in a rage and was refused to lower his weapon. "Calm down Tweekers, what's wrong? Did something happen? We can resolve this with words." Zack held onto the bow hoping Tweek would lower it. "Take. It. Back." Tweek spoke it a low voice. "Take what back?" Wynter hadn't moved an inch, and neither did his eyes; still fixed on Tweek's brown ones. "Don't. Ever. Talk. Shit. About. Estella." Tweek pulled the arrow back a little more. "I didn't say anything about your sister…" "Don't. Don't lie to my face. I heard you were talking about her from Cartman. He said you called her a one eyed thief. So take it back and apologize. Then I'll lower my weapon." Wynter shifted his eyes to a smirking Cartman. You damned ass whole. Setting a stressed Tweek on him, what a dick. "Fine. I give. I'm sorry, I won't ever talk about her badly again okay?" Wynter held his hands up in defeat. Tweek hesitated but slowly lowered his weapon. Tension slowly diffused at the mention of dinner and Craig's calming talk with Tweek.

* * *

**Kenny :POV:**

Dinner was delicious; I don't know where they got the lobster that was the fanciest meal I ever ate in my life. The camp fire was dying and so was the conversation. "You guys all set for tonight's adventure?" Cartman spoke up and caught all the guys' attention. "Slenderman is out there somewhere. I have a night vision camera in my coat. We leave at the stroke of midnight. "We all nodded ready to get this mission going.

**Olivia :POV:**

What those boys don't is that more than one gender will be walking the woods tonight. And only one gender will be screaming for their mommy's by the time the night is over.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me~!**

**School started and it's already a bitch **

**I have the lay out for the next chapter so I'll try to work on it sneakily in class J**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys - A note and A Preview**

**I'm sorry updates might be sporadic for a bit**

**Due to homework and an art fair where I'm selling chess sets and coffee mugs**

**So this took me every ounce of free time I had but i will update Saturday :)**

**Preview**

**Skylar :POV:**

I fumbled with the flash light. Where had everyone gone? Where was my brother? The switch on the handle was stuck. "Come on…come on…" It wouldn't turn on. *rustle* _OH NO. I'M GOING TO DIE_. A white faceless face emerged from the shrubbery. "PEDO BEAR SPOTTED!" WHERE IS EVERYONE?!

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS~! And any guests whose names I don't know thank you~!**

**Seriously thatnks for your patience I LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
